Gengar (Canon)/Niarobi
|-|Gastly= |-|Haunter= |-|Gengar= |-|Mega Gengar= |-|Black Fog= Summary Gengar is a Ghost/Poison type Pokémon introduced in the Kanto region. It is the final evolution of Gastly, evolving from Haunter. Powers and Stats Tier: High 5-A to 3-B. 4-A to 3-B with Z-Moves | 4-C to 3-B. 4-A to 3-B with Z-Moves | 3-C to at least ' High 3-A' | 3-C to at least High 3-A, likely Low 2-C, possibly 2-C Name: Gastly | Haunter | Gengar Origin: Pokémon Gender: Can be male or female Age: Varies Classification: Gas Pokémon | Shadow Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, and 7), Regeneration (Mid-High, can regenerate from exploding), Stealth Mastery, Willpower Manipulation, Martial Arts, Invisibility, Intangibility, Reality Warping, Flight, Soul Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Nightmare Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Fate Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Nightmare Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Sealing, Statistics Amplification, Acid Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Mind Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Emotional Manipulation, Magic, Attack Reflection, Spatial Manipulation, Possession, Darkness Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Black Hole Creation, Power Mimicry, Curse Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Intelligence Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Creation, Air Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Summoning, Time Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Power Nullification, Teleportation, Venom Manipulation, Telekinesis, Can steal the effects of moves, Can swap the opponent's physical and non-physical durability, Illusion Creation, Duplication, Sleep Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Summoning, Pain Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, BFR, Absorption, Can attack while sleeping, Aura, Healing, Can harm intangible beings, minds, and souls, sometimes Shapeshifting, Life Manipulation, Acausality (Anyone can bypass the effects of time by just ignoring reality), Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, and Law Manipulation (There were several occasions where just any regular Pokémon are capable of changing the future when the future was already set, such as the time where Sabrina knew she would fight the protagonist three years in advance, and she foresaw their victory, and then changed the future to where she won, and yet they still won, anyway. Olympia can also predict the future and she sees battles as the trainers writing their futures and fates. It is clarified when fighting against one Hex Maniac that her clairvoyance was so potent that the player's Pokémon had to have rewrote the laws of causality to have won), Resistance to Earth Manipulation, Sand Manipulation, Bone Manipulation, Horse-based attacks, Martial Arts, Chi Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Fungus Manipulation, Solar Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation, Venom Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Gross-based attacks, Snake-based attacks, Emotional Manipulation, Faery-based attacks, Bug-based attacks, and Sound Manipulation | All previous abilities boosted, Existence Erasure, Portal Creation | All previous abilities boosted, Heat Manipulation | All previous abilities boosted, Can prevent beings from moving by being in their shadows Attack Potency: Dwarf Star level (Comparable to Pokémon who can use Seismic Toss and Moonlight) to Multi-Galaxy level (Unevolved Gastly can get so powerful over time that the Ghost of Maiden's Peak was capable of creating and uncreating powerful fully-evolved Pokémon and even fusing them. Ash found him too powerful to be defeated after fighting him alongside Brock, Misty, Jessie, and James.) Multi-Solar System level to Multi-Galaxy level with Z-Moves (All basic Z-Moves should scale to Twinkle Tackle, where we see a space that has a background full of stars, which is clarified in the move description to have been created by the user.) | Star level (Much more powerful than before. Comparable to Pokémon who can use Morning Sun) to Multi-Galaxy level (Over time, an unevolved Haunter should be able to become even more powerful than the Ghost of Maiden's Peak. Black Fog was a powerful and ancient unevolved Haunter from a time when Pokémon were worshiped as gods. Ash was incapable of defeating him and they resorted to making him commit suicide by repeated attempts at catching him.) Multi-Solar System level to Multi-Galaxy level with Z-Moves (All basic Z-Moves should scale to Twinkle Tackle, where we see a space that has a background full of stars, which is clarified in the move description to have been created by the user.) | Galaxy level+ (Comparable to most fully-evolved Pokémon, such as Gothitelle, who has spatial manipulation at this potency and can create a world with a background full of stars from its memories, Beheeyem, who can create a dream world with a background full of stars, Gardevoir, who can create a world with a background full of stars, Musharna, who can turn dream worlds to mist, and Mismagius, who can create a world with a background full of stars) to at least High Universe level (Over time, a Gengar should be able to become more powerful than the Ghost of Maiden's Peak or Black Fog. There was once a time when Gengar were giant and so powerful that attacks from fully-evolved Pokémon wouldn't even grasp his attention and it would threaten to destroy everything if him and another Pokémon on his level were to clash attacks. According to Lucian, the universe is infinite.) | Galaxy level (As a Mega Evolution, they should be far superior to their previous form) to at least High Universe level (If an ancient Gengar were to Mega-evolve, they should be far superior), Universe level+ (Can destroy universes. Should likely be comparable to Mega Gardevoir, who can create a universe), possibly at least Low Multiverse level (Possibly comparable to Mega Alakazam, who can merge parallel universes together.) Speed: At least FTL (Should be at least comparable in speed to Diglett, who was stated to be faster than light speed. Can dodge moves like Flash with a slight boost in speed) to at least FTL+ | FTL+ (Can keep up with Pokémon who can use Morning Sun), to at least FTL+ | FTL+ (Far faster than before), to at least FTL+ | At least FTL+ (Far faster than before.) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Dwarf Star Class to Multi-Galaxy Class. Multi-Solar System Class to Multi-Galaxy Class with Z-Moves | Star Class to Multi-Galaxy Class. Multi-Solar System Class to Multi-Galaxy Class with Z-Moves | Galaxy Class+ to at least High 'Universal' | Multi-Galaxy Class to at least High Universal, likely Universal+, possibly at least Low Multiversal Durability: Dwarf Star level to Multi-Galaxy level. Multi-Solar System level to Multi-Galaxy level with Z-Power | Star level to Multi-Galaxy level. Multi-Solar System level to Multi-Galaxy level with Z-Moves | Galaxy level+ to at least High Universe level | Multi-Galaxy level to at least High Universe level, likely Universe level+, possibly at least Low Multiverse level Stamina: Very high Range: Ranges from standard melee range to Low Complex Multiversal. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Can acquire an IQ of nearly a thousand. Weaknesses: Ghost, Psychic, and Dark type attacks. May get swept away by the wind. | Ghost, Psychic, and Dark type attacks. Fears light. | Ghost, Psychic, and Dark type attacks. | Same as Gengar. Key: Gastly | Haunter | Gengar | Mega Gengar Note: This profile covers the possible capabilities of an average, untrained Pokémon. Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:TheHadouCyberspaceWitch Category:Tier 2